mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Aura/Gallery/Seasons 1-4
Season one Dragonshy Ponies in the park S1E07.png|Aura's first appeance. Call of the Cutie Diamond Tiara doesn't like S1E12.png Apple Bloom in class S1E12.png Apple Bloom with her pencil S1E12.png Apple Bloom taking notes S1E12.png Apple Bloom and Diamond Tiara "psst!" S01E12.png Diamond Tiara looking innocent S01E12.png|Diamond Tiara looking innocent. Tiara passing a note S1E12.png Silver Spoon disbelieving "since when?" S01E12.png Apple Bloom smiling at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S1E12.png|Aura in the stairway with Ruby Pinch. Ponies look aghast S1E12.png Diamond Tiara not pleased S1E12.png Apple Bloom feeling humiliated S1E12.png Dinky Doo with horseshoe cutie mark S1E12.png|Aura, joining the crowd along with other fillies. Dinky Doo with dolphin cutie mark S1E12.png Fillies dancing S01E12.png|Aura, dancing. Twi and Applejack Punch S1E12.png Season two Lesson Zero Twilight Sparkle Magic kindergarten S2E3.png|Aura in magical kindergarten. The Cutie Pox School S2E6.png|Aura, running in the background along with Ruby Pinch. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle S2E06.png Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle looking S2E06.png Tiara and Spoon 4 S2E6.png Apple Bloom 'thanks, everypony' S2E06.png Cheerilee looking at the watching students S2E06.png Apple Bloom has the hoop on her hoof S2E06.png Apple Bloom shows off her new talent S2E06.png CMC Shock S2E6.png Cheerilee 4 S2E6.png Apple Bloom has the hoop in her tail S2E06.png Class S2E6.png Class Air S2E6.png Apple Bloom 'No they're not' S2E06.png Apple Bloom spinning the hoop 2 S2E06.png Crowd of ponies watch Rainbow Dash sleep S2E6.png Apple Bloom playing an accordion S2E06.png|Aura, beside Sweetie Drops and Daisy. Apple Bloom fencing S2E6.png|Behind "Lance". The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash emerges from Well S2E8.png|Rainbow saves Aura from the well. Rainbow Dash rescues Aura S2E8.png|Aura gets a ride from Rainbow Dash. Aura blushing S02E08.png|Aww! Rainbow Dash rescues a filly S2E8.png|Three cheers for Rainbow Dash! Aura after being saved by Rainbow Dash S2E08.png|"You're My Hero Rainbow Dash!" Group Cheering S2E08.png|The crowd cheers. Rainbow Dash contentedly flies away S2E08.png|Get this filly cleaned, mares and stallions! The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Everypony gathering S02E15.png|Aura, beside Cheerilee. A Friend in Deed Pinkie PieJumpS2E18.png|Top right corner Pinkie Pie sings "fill my heart up with sunshine" S2E18.png It's About Time Everypony else S02E20.png|Aura, with the crowds of ponies. Ponyville Confidential Fillies Reading S02E23.png|Aura is happy with the newspaper. Season three One Bad Apple Cheerilee and kids S3E04.png|At the Summer Harvest Parade with Cheerilee, Ruby Pinch, Tornado Bolt, Cloud Kicker and Lemon Hearts. Magical Mystery Cure Ponies singing on roofs S3E13.png Season four Flight to the Finish Aura "maybe it's me" S4E05.png Rainbow '... go coach these other ponies!' S4E05.png Pinkie Pride Birthday banner being raised S4E12.png Mane 6 looking at Cheese dancing while singing S4E12.png Pinkie Pie 'Me too!' S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion while other ponies watch S4E12.png Cheese 'You'll never meet another party pony' S4E12.png Foals see Cheese walking S4E12.png Twilight 'All right, everypony' S4E12.png Twilight reading the book S4E12.png Twilight reading book while the mouse is walking S4E12.png Pinkie Pie juggling cupcakes S4E12.png Pinkie Pie throws cupcake into Rainbow's mouth S4E12.png Cheese dancing with cheese on his hooves S4E12.png Cheese eating cheeses S4E12.png Rainbow watches Pinkie dance S4E12.png Pinkie Pie pointing S4E12.png Large balloon shaped like Rainbow Dash S4E12.png Simple Ways Granny Smith rubbing on a foal's mane S4E13.png Filli Vanilli The Ponytones performing in front of several ponies S4E14.png The foals impressed S4E14.png The Ponytones going backstage S4E14.png Twilight and friends in Sugarcube Corner crowd S4E14.png Crowd notices Fluttershy S4E14.png Ponies looking at Fluttershy S4E14.png Ponies cheering for Fluttershy S4E14.png Twilight Time Foals gathering around Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S4E15.png Foals cheering S4E15.png Foals disappointed S4E15.png A tree forms S4E15.png Randolph juggling S4E15.png Crowd of foals walking towards the CMC S4E15.png Foals gathering around CMC S4E15.png CMC looking at the crowd of foals S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "as an unruly mob simply won't do" S4E15.png Foals hiding behind the bushes S4E15.png Twilight eating while foals behind windows look at her S4E15.png Foals hiding back S4E15.png Foals staring at Twilight S4E15.png Foals super-excited S4E15.png Foals surrounding Twilight S4E15.png Twilight uncomfortable S4E15.png Twilight with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S4E15.png Foals walking up to the CMC S4E15.png CMC cut ribbon at Pipsqueak's lemonade stand S4E15.png Foals outside Diamond Tiara's front gate S4E15.png Foals chanting "Twilight Time!" S4E15.png Angry mob of foals at Diamond Tiara's house S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon displeased S4E15.png CMC attempt to explain S4E15.png Scootaloo "you're not mad" S4E15.png Twilight "thank the Cutie Mark Crusaders" S4E15.png Twilight talking to Pipsqueak S4E15.png Twilight "show me how much better you got" S4E15.png Twilight looking disappointed S4E15.png Sweetie Belle promising dinner and a show S4E15.png Twilight, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon watching S4E15.png Twilight, Tiara, and Silver covered in applesauce S4E15.png Silver Spoon "they didn't come here to learn after all" S4E15.png Twilight "neither did any of you" S4E15.png Leap of Faith Spectacting ponies overhead shot S4E20.png Inspiration Manifestation Pinkie jumps onto high striker S4E23.png Equestria Games Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png |index}}